Daughter of the Night
by Traitors Daughter
Summary: Songfic. To Memories. Lanfear survives Tarmon Gai'don, alive but stilled what will she do? Read and Review.


Daughter of the Night, she walks again.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Wheel of Time series or the song Memories. Which is a shame, but I don't make any money from this, which is also a shame.

This is my first songfic, so read and review. There is a lovely purple button in the corner. Go on … you know you what too. I wrote this because there really isn't enough stuff on the Chosen. Even though Asmodean is so amazing pathetic, he is my favourite, I couldn't think of anything to write about him. (Well he doesn't do much except be pathetic).

But due to the fact my imagination rarely works, and only then tells me something useless like: ummm…. Cheese and Pickle sandwich… go make one Hayley. I want one now…

**o-o-o-o-o**

Lanfear frowned at the amount of death before her; the pale moonlight did nothing to hide the scores of bodies, human and trolloc. Tarmon Gai'don had destroyed so many, and she was the least of the victims. She was alive, at least. The last battle was over; the Dark One had lost. She was all but destroyed_, stilled_, condescension spread through her, anger boiling over again and again._ Stilled_. Unable to touch the true source, saidin out of reach all she had left was the memory, the effect of life running through you veins, you could feel every hair on your skin, your awareness of life itself multiplied. That was all gone. _I am the Daughter of the Night no longer. _"The Dark One is dead." Half done, she forced herself to say her next sentence. "Shai'tan is Dead!" Now, all that was gone, behind her, _truly, I am the daughter of the Night no more._

"_Midnight, not a sound from the pavement  
Has the moon lost her memory?  
She is smiling alone  
In the lamplight the withered leaves collect at my feet  
And the wind begins to moan."_

_No Longer Immortal_. With that thought Lanfear repressed a deeper shudder, she knew that, with the Great Lord dead nothing should stop her from aging. One day she would look back and remember that one she was as she was now, young and beautiful. What was to stop her opening her veins now, she could die as she was, this moment. Perfect. No, _I cannot die while I know that al'Thor lives! _She no longer thought about him as Lews Therin, _he is half the man Lews Therin ever was! _Memories, her time with the Dragon overwhelmed her, _the only man that I have ever loved. _The boy, Rand had said something once, the memory returned_, he said I loved power more than I ever loved him. _No, she'd loved power because he didn't return her love. Again, she lost herself in memories, unable to see the devastating prospect that lay in front of her. Remembering when she _did _truly know what happiness was.

_  
"Memory, all alone in the moonlight  
I can smile at the old days  
I was beautiful then  
I remember the time I knew what happiness was  
let the memory live again."_

The moon was falling now; soon it would be day again. Another day that she must live, another day that would age her. She watched her lamp now. On the crest of the hill on which she sat she could see for miles. Yet, she chose to simply watch it flicker with the wind. A sharp gust, the light was gone and the darkness of night enveloped her. Lanfear smiled, she liked the night. But tonight was no night to be alone in the dark, reaching forward she tried to grasp the true source and came away empty. _I do not think of it, but in my actions I betray myself. _I will have to wait for dawn now. Or run the risk of running into the foragers of the battleground. She had seen many men looting the dead, all armed to the teeth because of the trollocs and other shadow spawn. A wry thought came to mind, _half of these men believed Fades and Trollocs were only travellers stories. Fools. _And so sat Lanfear - the daughter of the Night, one of the dreaded Forsaken - on a hilltop in the blight, completely defenceless.

_  
"Every street lamp seems to beat  
A fatalistic warning  
Someone mutters and a streetlamp gutters  
And soon it will be morning  
Daylight, I must wait for the sunrise  
I must think of a new life  
And I mustn't give in."_

Night was passing very slowly on the battlefield. The edge of the sun had just crested a far distant hill, dawn was beginning, and another night was over. _Why must I be so fatalistic? One day doesn't mean I am older. I will die now, before I knew I never would but I have nothing now. Nothing. _The edge of the sunlight stretched across the battlefield and the heat made the smell begin to rise. The fait odour of smoke from the burnt borderland towns was overpowered by the pong of death. _The same death that will one day come for me! _No, I am a new person now, I can start again as whatever I want, a teacher? _No that was always Mesaana's dream. _A scholar? _Demandred. _A Bard? _ That was Asmodean through and through. _A philosopher? _That was Ishamael, before his destruction. _But Lanfear knew behind it all, she could never give up and become a farmwife or innkeeper. _No, I value danger too much. Whatever I choose I will always remember what I was. _Some things are unforgettable.

_  
"When the dawn comes tonight will be a memory too  
And a new day will begin  
Burnt out ends of smoky days  
The stale cold smell of morning  
The streetlamp dies, another night is over  
Another day is dawning."_

Memory never fades. She could remember tricking the al'Thor boy's friend with that. It was a lie, a memory always fades with time. Lanfear could remember few happy times now. Her memories of Lews few and far between, but then how many hundred of years have passed? How many did she have left? _Who knows? _Who could she ask? Lews Therin. He kept coming back to her now. _Why? _She could remember nights where he just held her for hours where they watched the sunrise in each others arms. No. Perhaps it wasn't a lie, memories were flooding back to her now. Why did she do what she did? _He loved Ilyena. _No, however she held it against him, Ilyena was a long time after her. Why did she now wish she had never forsaken the Light? No, she wouldn't think of that now, dawn was almost here now. Slowly she turned to face the sun and found it fully on her face, no, I forsook the light but it has forgiven me, _I am alive, _ _A new day and a new life await me now. I am not the Daughter of the Night now._

_  
"Touch me, it's so easy to leave me  
All alone with the memory  
Of my days in the sun  
If you touch me, you'll understand what happiness is  
Look, a new day has begun."_

**o-o-o-o-o**

**Well? What do you think? It sounds ok in my head, but my head makes very little sense, trust me. Please review, I don't care if you hate it and think it was the worst thing you've ever read. Just let me know _why_ you hate it, because then, I can do something about it. Thank you for reading.**

**I have two crazy Ideas about more songfics, take a look and say what you think:**

**Min x Rand (nobody ever writes about them so I did).**

**Aviendha x Rand (about what she saw in Rhuidean).**


End file.
